This disclosure relates to sports equipment and, more particularly, to a device for training tackling techniques.
Tackling is part of many sports, including football. Improper tackling can cause injuries. Using proper tackling technique can desirably lessen injury risks.
Various types of training equipment have been developed to allow players to practice tackling techniques without facing off against another live player. What is considered proper tackling technique is continually refined.